And Pony Of Course
by conceptoftwo
Summary: QW15 - Day 6 - Wanna Bet? - Quinn and Santana make a bet when they are ten years old and Santana plans on keeping her word.


A/N: Day late sorry, Day 7 will hopefully be posted tomorrow. Hope you like it.

* * *

" _Daddy say's I'm gonna marry someone whose rich like him" a ten year old Quinn says to a ten year old Santana as they sit on the swings at the park._

" _Why does he say that?" Santana asks back. "Mommy says that people get marry because they love the other person. She said that's why she and daddy got married"_

 _The blonde shrugs her shoulders in response, "Dunno, daddy said that people get married so they can make a business bigger"_

" _That sounds weird" Santana comments as she scrunches her nose up in confusion. "You should marry someone you love"_

" _Who do you think will get married first?" Quinn asks the brunette on the swing next to her._

" _Between you and me?" Quinn nods at Santana's question._

" _Dunno"_

" _I bet I'm gonna get married first" Quinn comments._

" _Na'ah, I bet I am" Santana argues back, smiling mischievously at her blonde friend._

" _I bet I am" Quinn fires back at the brunette. "We should make a bet"_

" _What's a bet?" the young Latina asks, her eyebrows burying in confusion at the new word._

" _Daddy says it's like a game, you say something and when it happens you win, and if it doesn't happen you lose. Daddy bets all the time, but he says we shouldn't tell mommy about that"_

" _So if you get married first you win and I lose or if I get married first I win and you lose?" Santana questions and Quinn nods in return. "What do we win?"_

 _This is where the blonde shrugs her shoulders, "What about a pony?"_

" _Yeah!" Santana replies back excitedly, "a pony. When I win I'm gonna call him Pony"_

" _Pony the pony?" Quinn asks and Santana nods, "that's cool" she smiles back widely._

" _Quinnie!" Quinn's mother who is sat on the bench shouts over, waving her hand at the younger blonde, beckoning her to come over._

" _Gotta go" Quinn jumps off the swing, "See you at school"_

 _Quinn waves back at the brunette before walking over to her mother and leaving the park._

"Santana" a hand is waved in front of Santana's face causing the brunette to snap out of her memory.

"Sorry, what was that Britt?" Santana regains her focus on the blonde in front of her.

"I said that we should have the wedding next week" Brittany says as she bounces on the spot, excitement taking over her.

That really brought Santana back to reality, "Next week?! Don't you think that's too soon Britt?"

Brittany shakes her head in response, "I've already spoken to your mom and she thinks it's a good idea. Plus my dad said he would cover the cost so we're good to go, even Lord Tubbington said he would pitch in"

"I don't know Britt, it just seems all too fast for me" Santana says hesitantly, she and Brittany only got engaged about a month ago and now here Brittany was saying that she wanted to get married next week.

Hearing this causes Brittany's smile to falter which immediately makes Santana feel guilty, "Are you having second thoughts?"

"What? No, of course not" seeing the sad look on Brittany's face just makes Santana give into it all, she knows that she can't really argue with Brittany because she just pulls out her puppy dog eyes and Santana gives into pressure. "Of course we can get married next week, if that's what you really want"

Brittany grins like a Cheshire cat and lunges for Santana as the brunette says these words, when they let go Brittany turns to Santana once again. "So, who do you want as your bridesmaids?" Brittany asks, and if Santana was being honest, this was the question she was really dreading.

In a perfect world she knew exactly who she wanted as her bridesmaid, but this wasn't a perfect world and it hadn't been perfect ever since Valentine's Day. Quinn would obviously be her number one choice, they were best friends after all but ever since that night when they slept together it hadn't been the same. Santana was hoping that they could talk through it when everyone went home for the reunion but Quinn got together with Puck, which if Santana was honest, was the reason she got back together with Brittany.

"I don't know" Santana responds, because she really doesn't.

"What about Quinn?" Brittany suggests, probably because she doesn't know what happened between Quinn and Santana on Valentine's Day.

"Maybe" Santana replies back, she doesn't know if Quinn being her bridesmaid would be such a good idea because of what happened between them, but she really doesn't want to tell Brittany that, especially not now.

"Maybe? Come on San, it's got to be Quinn. She's a part of the unholy trinity she has to be your bridesmaid"

Santana sighs, she knows that she has to agree. She puts on a fake smile for her fiancé, "You're right, it should be Quinn." Brittany grins at this, "You know, I think I'm actually gonna go up to see her, ask her in person"

"That's a good idea, maybe I should come too"

Now Santana knows that that is definitely not a good idea.

"You can't Britt" Santana wastes no time in telling her, which straight away causes the blonde to frown, "You've got to stay here, it's Lord T's birthday tomorrow, you can't miss that"

Hearing this causes the brunette to pull a face of realisation, "I can't believe I forgot. He's gonna kill me for that one"

Santana gives her fiancé a fake smile in return, relieved that Brittany isn't coming with her to see Quinn.

* * *

Her train got in at 8 and now she's currently on her way to Quinn's dorms. To say she was nervous would have been an understatement, she didn't know how this was going to go, what Quinn would say or how she was going to take it.

She finally arrives at Quinn's room, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door.

Santana doesn't know if it's a good thing or bad thing that the door was opened straight away, a part of her was kind of hoping that Quinn wouldn't be in so that Santana wouldn't have to do this but here she was standing in front of said blonde, who had an extremely surprised look on her face to see Santana standing in front of her.

"Santana" Quinn says, shock of seeing the brunette standing in front her clearly showing in her voice.

"Hey" Santana says with a shaky breath.

"What are you doing here?" the blonde asks.

"I um… Can I come in?" Santana asks, not really wanting to do this in the hallway where anyone could come out and listen.

"Uh, sure" Quinn steps aside to let Santana in. When they're both in the room they turn to face one another again. "So, what are you doing here?" Quinn asks once again in a soft voice.

Santana takes a deep breath as she moves her eyes from the ground to Quinn's hazel eyes, "I'm getting married"

She looks at the blonde's face, trying to read her expression, trying to see what Quinn is feeling. She can already see that the blonde is trying to hide whatever it is that is going on in her brain.

"I know"

That surprises Santana, did Brittany already spill the news to Quinn? "You know?"

"Brittany called me"

Santana sighs, of course she did. "Right. Um, well I came here to see if you wanted to be my bridesmaid" once she says this Santana already dreads to hear the response.

"You want me to be your bridesmaid, is Brittany okay with that knowing that we…"

"I haven't really told her about that" Santana awkwardly replies.

"Oh" Quinn sadly responds.

"I'm sorry Q, I just didn't really know how to tell her"

"No, no it's fine" Quinn sniffles, and Santana can't help but notice the slight tear in the blondes eyes. "Of… of course I'll be your bridesmaid" Quinn tries to put on a smile but Santana isn't believing it at all.

"Really?"

"Yeah" Quinn says quietly.

"Well um, that's great" Santana tries to put on a smile also. "So, uh how are you and Puck doing?" Santana asks, changing the subject, hearing about how disgustingly happy Quinn and Puck were together would probably help, if they were happy then she could be happy also, happy to know that they were both with someone who wanted them.

"We broke up" Quinn tells her.

"You did? When?" this was complete news to Santana.

"About a month ago"

A month ago? A month ago Santana got engaged to Brittany. Could it be?

"A month ago? Why?" Santana asks, because so many thoughts were coming into Santana's head right now.

"We should go out for drinks" Quinn suddenly responds instead of answering the question, "Celebrate your… your engagement" Quinn moves past Santana and over to her wardrobe, picking something out to where.

"Quinn" Santana doesn't know if she pleading for Quinn to answer the question or at least just face the problem at hand.

Quinn turns around, "Please san" she begs for Santana to let it go, "Let's just go out and enjoy tonight okay?"

Santana sighs, knowing that she's not going to get anything better out of Quinn tonight, "Okay, we can do that"

They get ready straight away with Santana borrowing a dress from Quinn. Luckily Santana carries her fake ID with her everywhere they go, seeing Quinn's ID can't help but remind Santana of Valentine's Day, she quickly shakes her head to get rid of the thought as her mind drifts to what happened in the hotel room.

Quinn takes her to a club called Heaven and when Santana gets there she straight away realises that this is a gay club. She doesn't know what to do with this thought, the thought that Quinn going to a place like this intriguing Santana immensely but also making her sad to think that Quinn has been with other girls and that thought she didn't like at all, it was actually safe to say that she hated it.

They go to the bar and get the drinks in, staying there until they're both moderately drunk. Luckily for the both of them the conversation has turned, so it is back to how they were before they slept together, both of them catching up on how they have been or what they have been up to, each of them making sure not to say something which will make it awkward again, so Santana decides that the words 'Brittany', 'wedding', 'fiancé' and 'marriage' will not be used at all during the evening.

They are currently in the middle of talking about Rachel and how she was just about to start her role on Broadway.

"She really has come a long way" Quinn comments and Santana agrees.

"Sorry to interrupt" A woman comes up to stand next to Quinn and turns to the blonde, "but you are absolutely gorgeous" hearing the girl flirt with Quinn causes Santana to clench her jaw, she doesn't like this one bit. "Do you want to dance?" the girl asks.

"Oh, um…" Quinn starts off, but Santana can't take it so she butts in.

"She's taken" Santana tells the girl with a stern face.

"Oh sorry, my bad" the girl walks off, Santana making sure she actually leaves before turning her head back to Quinn who has now got a confused and slightly angry look on her face.

"What was that?" Quinn asks.

"What? I'm just helping you out is all, did you really want to go with her?" Santana questions, seriously hoping that the answer is no.

Quinn shrugs at the question, "I don't know, there's no harm in dancing with someone"

"I'll dance with you" Santana blurts out surprising herself and Quinn with the eagerness of it.

Quinn smiles, "Then let's go dance" she holds out her hand for the brunette. Santana eyes the hand wondering if she should in fact dance with Quinn but what harm is a dance right?

She takes Quinn's hand and Quinn leads them to the dancefloor, as she sees Quinn's hips sway to the beat of the music the alcohol suddenly has a bigger effect on her that she thought. Quinn plants them in the middle where it's the busiest and straight away Santana can see that Quinn has many eyes on her, she doesn't like that so she places her hands on Quinn's waist, bringing her body into her own as they press tightly together.

Quinn in return goes along with it and wraps her arms around Santana's neck, this bringing back memories of February 14th for Santana when she danced with Quinn.

"Tell me the real reason you didn't want me to dance with that girl?" Quinn leans in a whispers into Santana's ear and Santana shudders at the feel of Quinn's lips move against her ear. Santana can't help but lean into Quinn further, her face going in the space of Quinn's neck to speak into her ear but the words not following her, she doesn't know what to say, well she does but an engaged woman should say that to anyone other than her fiancé.

"I…"

"Come on San" Quinn leans in further and places a kiss on Santana's neck, "tell me" she kisses her neck again.

Santana closes her eyes at the feeling of Quinn's lips drag across her neck and she just knows that she can't keep those words that have been with her since she was ten years old in any longer.

"Because I love you" Santana whispers.

Upon hearing these words Quinn moves her head back from Santana's neck to look at her face.

"Say it again" Quinn pleads, wanting to see Santana's face when she utters those three words.

Santana can't help herself, she takes Quinn's cheeks in her hands, "I love you"

After hearing those words Quinn doesn't waste any time in leaning forward and capturing Santana's lips with her own, her arms wrapping around Santana's neck tightly as Santana's place themselves around Quinn's waist, not one thought of her fiancé and how wrong this was popping into her head because it just felt so right.

Quinn breaks the kiss slightly opening her eyes to look at the brunette, "I love you too" she speaks and this time Santana leans back in and connects her lips with Quinn's in a passionate kiss. It's no longer a secret which both of them are hiding, what they feel for each other is finally out there and it felt like a weight was lifted off both of their shoulders.

"Can we get out of here" Santana mutters into the kiss, knowing full well where she wants to take this.

Quinn grins into the kiss, giving Santana an extra-long and hard kiss before removing her lips from the brunettes and then grabbing her hand to intertwine their fingers together to lead them out of the club and back to the dorms.

* * *

Santana wakes up the next morning, a body draped over hers. She looks to the right and see's Quinn face inches away from her own.

She lift her hand up and brushes the hair away from Quinn's face behind her ears.

Santana couldn't believe what she had done, she came here to ask Quinn to be her bridesmaid but instead confessed her love for the girl and ended up cheating on her fiancé. She didn't know what to do or how she was going to face Brittany. They were supposed to be getting married in a week, how was she supposed to do that when she was in love with another girl?

She gently rose off the bed, making sure not to disturb the sleeping blonde next to her, once out of the bed she put her clothes back on. She didn't want to leave without waking Quinn up but she had to, if she had stayed till the blonde woke up she would have stayed here forever and she couldn't do that, not when in a week's time she was going to be married to another woman.

She had to leave, she didn't want to but she had to.

On her train back to Ohio as she was staring out the window thinking about how things got so fucked up for her, her phone buzzed signalling a new message had arrived.

Seeing that it was from Quinn caused a pang of guilt and heart break to come to her.

 _ **So that's it? You tell me you love me and then you leave and go back to her? That's real nice San – Q**_

Tears formed straight away in Santana's eyes, what could she say? Nothing. There was nothing she could say to make this better. No matter what she did someone would get hurt.

She arrived back in Ohio and at the station waiting for her was Brittany, who had a little sign saying Santana. Seeing Brittany happy and waiting for her killed Santana, she had broken a promise and now Santana didn't know what to do about it.

Upon seeing her, Brittany ran up to Santana and wrapped her arms around Santana to hug her and then leaned into her kiss her.

It felt wrong, it felt so wrong because just hours before she was passionately kissing Quinn and now here she was kissing someone else. Surely it should have felt wrong kissing Quinn and not Brittany but it was the complete opposite.

They headed home and all day Santana couldn't help but feel guilty the whole day, she knew that Brittany could tell that something was going on.

"San, are you okay?" Brittany asked, as the two of them got settled in bed.

Santana knew that this was her moment to tell Brittany everything that happened last night but one look in Brittany's eyes, seeing the concern that she had, Santana just couldn't do it, she couldn't bear to break the blonde's heart but then she knew that she had already broken another blonde's heart so nothing would go right no matter what she did.

"Yeah Britt, I'm fine"

Brittany's eyes softened as she gave Santana a small peck on the lips, "Good, so is Quinn going to be your bridesmaid?" Brittany asks.

"No Britt, she can't make it" Santana tells her because she's 100% sure that Quinn won't come to the wedding after what happened last night, and Santana doesn't blame her.

"Oh, why not?" Brittany asks, the sadness conveying through her voice.

"She's… she said she's busy" Santana lied.

"Well now I'm a sad panda"

"I'll um, just ask Rachel instead" Santana says, now she knows that things couldn't get any worse now that she's going to ask Rachel to be her bridesmaid, but she honestly couldn't care anymore.

* * *

It was the day of the wedding and Santana was getting ready, doing her hair and make-up before she walked down the aisle.

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep._

Santana looked down to her phone in her hands, her heart beat increasing as she saw Quinn's name with a new message.

 _ **I think you already know that I won't be there today. I can't watch you get married to her, and then just sit there like I'm happy for you because I'm not. It kills me that you're getting married, but if you truly are happy then who am I to stand in your way? I really hope she makes you happy San.**_

Tears were falling out of Santana's eyes as she read Quinn's message. She wasn't happy though, so it seemed like all of this was for nothing. She was supposed to get married to the person she loved, but that person wasn't here.

Without thinking about it Santana stood up from her seat and made her way over to Brittany's dressing room.

She knocked on the door and when she heard a faint "come in" she turned the handle and walked inside the room closing the door behind her.

"Santana? What are you doing in here? It's bad luck to see each other before the ceremony" Brittany says.

"Sorry, I just needed to see you"

Seeing Brittany right here right now cleared everything up for Santana, it cleared things up for Santana in the sense that she knew exactly what to do.

"Aw that's sweet" Brittany walked up to the brunette and gave her a peck on the lips. "So how come you needed to see me"

Santana took a deep breath, "I cheated on you" she says as the room fills with silence.

The smile on Brittany's face falls completely. The silence becoming too much for Santana, it feels like it's suffocating her.

"With who?" Brittany asks.

"Brittany" Santana sighs slightly, knowing that if Brittany finds out it was with Quinn it will destroy her.

"With who" Brittany raises her voice and Santana doesn't think she's ever heard Brittany raise her voice before.

"Quinn" Santana whispers.

Brittany looks around the room like she's trying to piece together what Santana was saying.

"When you went to see her last week?"

"Yeah" Santana confirms.

"Are you in love with her?"

"I am"

"Are you in love with me?"

Santana looks down, shame and guilt filling her, "…No"

* * *

She gets to the dorms at Yale, running through till she finds the right building. When she gets there she finds someone walking out of the building at the same time as she wants to go in. She doesn't hesitate to bang on Quinn's door as she gets there.

Praying that Quinn is in she waits for the door to be answered.

The door is pulled open and standing before Santana in just her t-shirt and shorts is the blonde which has been in Santana's dreams ever since she was ten years old.

"Hi" Santana whispers out as she sees Quinn, the girl literally taking her breath away.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn says. "Shouldn't you be on your honeymoon by now?" Quinn asks.

"I couldn't marry her" Santana informs her as she takes a step closer towards the blonde. "When I was ten years old my mom told me that when I get married it should be to the person I love the most in this world, she told me that this person will take my breath away every time I see them and make my heart beat ten times faster and ever since then you've been the one to do that. I've loved you since I was ten years old Quinn and if I get married I know that you're the only person that I want to be married to, to have that commitment with. And I know that I'm not rich so your dad will probably disapprove but I can promise you that I will do anything I can to make you happy. I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy."

Santana see's the tears falling out of Quinn's eyes so she doesn't hesitate to take Quinn's face in her hands and wipe the tears away.

"How will I know that you won't leave me again?" Quinn's voice is shaky as she speaks, her vulnerable side coming out, "Because I can't go through that again, it broke my heart to see that you had left"

"The only way I'm leaving you is if you get rid of me, which I'm really hoping you don't because I am madly in love with you" Santana smiles, causing Quinn to match it and grin right back.

"You promise?"

Santana beams, "I promise"

They both lean in, capturing each other's lips. Their love for each other conveying through the kiss, both of them knowing that for the rest of their lives they will get to kiss these lips.

"I love you too" Quinn mutters into the kiss.

* * *

"Babe" Santana shouts as she enters her apartment.

Upon hearing Santana's voice Quinn leaves their shared bedroom to greet her wife.

"Hey baby" Quinn walks up to the brunette and places her hands on her wife's cheeks as she leans in to kiss her lips. "Where've you been? You promised me a long time ago that you would never leave me alone in bed ever again" Quinn teases.

"Ah, well this was for a good reason." Santana grins, "So, do you remember a little conversation we had a while ago where we were talking about marriage?"

"Was this when we were planning the wedding?" Quinn asks earning a shake of the head from Santana. "Well how far back are we talking here?" Quinn chuckles.

"About 18 years back"

"The conversation in the park" Quinn grins causing her wife to nod her head as she smiles.

"Well, we had a little bet going on that the first person to get married would get a pony and whilst having a horse stay in our little New York apartment seems like a fabulous idea I went for the next best option." Santana turned around and walked back out the door.

"Oh my God" Quinn placed her hands over her mouth as Santana walks back inside the room with a lead in her hand.

She crouches down and straight away the dog comes up to her, jumping up excitedly as Quinn pets him.

"He's so cute" Quinn gushes, her smile widening by the second. "What's he called?"

"Check the nametag" Santana tells her.

Quinn pulls the metal bit on the dogs' collar and reads the word inscribed on it.

"Pony!" she chuckles as she grins. "Pony the dog, I like the sound of that" Quinn stands up and walks over to the brunette. "I love it, thank you baby" Quinn leans in to peck her wife's lips.

"Happy anniversary baby" Santana grins before leaning in one again to kiss the blondes lips.

"Hold on a second though, we both got married at the same time so does this mean I have to buy you a pony also?"

Santana shakes her head, "How about instead of a pony, in a few years you give me a family"

"You want to start a family with me?" Quinn knows that her cheeks are gonna hurt from smiling so much but she doesn't care, she has never been this happy before and it's all because of the brunette standing in front of her.

"I want everything with you. Kids, grandkids…." Before Santana could carry on Pony starts to jump up excitedly at Quinn and Santana, "And pony of course" Santana finishes.


End file.
